inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Mother
About her The Beldam, as preferred by the ghost children or otherwise known as the Other Mother as she first introduced herself as, is the main antagonist of the novels well as the film adaptation. The Other Mother strangely had the same appearance of Coraline's mother, Mel Jones. In the game Geraldine and the Small Door In Geraldine's adventure game, she was seen as the first character from the Other World, and was in the kitchen making dinner for to eat. In the second night, she was again in the kitchen preparing the food for them, as in the end of the dinner she said to Coraline, that she and Other Wybee could go to Other Mr. Robinsky watch the show. In the third night, she wrote to Coraline a message about the meal and the show of Miss Spink and Miss Forcible. In the same night, she wanted Coraline to have her own buttons. Later then, she was seen in the living room and wanted Coraline to stay in the Other World with her. But after she was denied, she grew a bit bigger. She threw Coraline through a magic mirror and wanted Coraline to learn how to respect her mother. Other Mother was in the end attacked my the blue cat, and her buttons were cut off. Her hand was wanting to get out from the doors and having the key. Appearance * Geraldine and the Small Door Trivia * In Geraldine's game, she was seen almost equal as in the movie. * In the other world, she could cook, hadn't had the neck attacher, was a bit bigger, had black hair, a dress and buttons as her eyes. * In the beginning, she was mostly acting good, but when the game was going to the end, she was seen evil. * At the end of the show, from the Other Mr. Bobinsky, Other mother, father and Wybie were in her bedroom. * She left the message on the kitchen's table. * At the end of the show, from the two Miss's, Other Mother and Father were seen outside the Palace. * Coraline refuses to have buttons as her eyes, while Other Mother respect that. * The first transformation, made her taller and with more skiny body. * When one of her rat minions brought her the key to the Other World, she locked the door and swallowed the key. * Coraline made her mother play a game of finding things, the ghost's eyes. * Her second transformation, made her look like a silky spider. * Coraline had only 3 seconds to put her finger on the doors and telling the Other Mother, that her parents were in the doors. As Other Mother had to cought out the key to open up the doors. * When Other Mother was trying to grab Coraline, we could see that her eyes were white and hadn't had buttons. * When the doors closed, Other Mother lost one of her hands, but later then it was discovered that it can walk. * As the hand wanted to break up through the doors, Coraline had got only 1 minute to make a plan. * As the key was layed down on a yellow rug, the hand came towards it and lifts it as an award when it fell down the fauntain and was later then crushed by an anchore. Coraline and the Secret Door (21).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (11).jpg Coraline and the Secret Door (22).jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Coraline characters